Hustle! Loyalty! Regret
by Cookie D
Summary: One act no matter how small or full of good intentions it is can damage a person. Even destroy no matter how many times they've risen about all the hate... AU One Shot.


**A/N: First off, I just wanna apologize for not having updated any of my stories lately :( Life has been draining my creative juices for other things. But to make up for it, I leave you this New Year's gift to let y'all know I ain't dead! ^_^ **

**This piece was inspired by the OMFG ending to the final RAW of 2014. I think it's safe to assume that there's gonna be some SERIOUS hell to pay in 2015...**

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Well ya shoved it in my face!**_

_**This pain you gave to me...**_

**~Puddle of Mudd,****_ Blurry_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I BRING BACK THE AUTHORITY!"<strong>_

...

Those words. The words he'd _never_ thought he would hear himself utter echoed inside his brain on a mental replay with no end. Even as he was shaking off the grogginess from getting his face curb stomped onto the canvas yet again, he couldn't erase those words.

It wasn't until he painstakingly shuffled to his feet that the reality of devastating effect those words truly sank in. Surrounded by various referees, agents, and doctors, plus the hammering waves of scorn from the WWE Universe present yanked him back down to Earth hard.

_What have I done?_

Yes, he did what he had done to protect a former world champion and beloved hall of famer from being robbed of living life. From hugging and kissing his wife. From holding his little baby in his arms. But the price was almost... _was_ too steep to pay...

Every step to took up the ramp to backstage grew heavier and heavier. If it were only because of the aftereffects of the five on one assault he took, followed by the dreaded curb stomp. He was inches away from the curtain and he had just begun to feel the shingles of hate and disappointment seep into his system. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and walked through the curtain to the locker room.

Despite the doctors' pleas for a quick check up, Cena continued his trek. His eyes wandered the backstage halls, no doubt sensing the anger and disbelief peering from the faces of the people. One room in particular he passed was the trainer's room. The door slightly cracked open revealed a hurt Roman Reigns whose expression summed up his feelings on what transpired before RAW went off the air. Sure, it mattered not to Reigns who was in charge in WWE. However, even that more than likely failed to disprove the fact that the ending combined with his personal grievances towards the Authority was beyond despicable. And if anyone knew Reigns, they knew that someone was going to get hit in the mouth...

Cena finally reached the locker room, only to find it empty save for his belongings. At moment, that's what he preferred.

_Now what? How can I face everyone? My friends. My family. The fans. My teammates from Survior Series. And what about the Royal Rumble?_

All these questions and more plagued his mind as he was packing his things. Up until tonight any professional or personal hurdle that stood before him, no matter how perilous, he bulldozed through. From his defeat at _Wrestlemania 28_ to his divorce to the Wyatt Family, he always managed to prevail a better man. But this time, there maybe be no Superman-esque triumph out of this travesty.

How ironic. He had the world in his back pocket. A hero. An idol. Everyone looked up to him. Almost everyone at least. For as long as he could remember, there were people in the world who had this seemingly ridiculous notion he was the proverbial glass ceiling that today's generation of superstars can't seem to crack. It went without saying that there were and still are some who try. But after tonight, not even the strongest bottle of Krazy Glue could put it back together now that it was smashed to pieces.

As Cena finished his packing, his cell phone buzzed. Expecting the worst, Cena checked the caller ID to see his father's name on the screen before hitting the "Answer" button.

"_John. I saw what happened. Did you mean to say that?_"

"..." What was he supposed to tell him? "Dad... I really can't talk right now..."

He could hear his father sighing on the other end. "_Why, John? I'm not angry with you. I just want the truth-_"

"The truth? Fine. I did what I had to do to save a man from being wheelchair bound for the rest of his life! Now, granted it was someone who did some seriously deplorable shit to you and me in the past! Also, someone who has gained my respect and has made amends! And for what?! To let back in a couple who's made their bucks out of ruining people's lives?! Pfft! Is that a good enough explanation for you?!"

"_..._"

Guilt clawed at his conscience as he realized his mistake. Despite the turn of events, taking frustrations out on the people you love including your own father for no good reason is never an option. "...Dad... I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"_Clearly, you need some alone to collect yourself... Call us when you reach your next destination, ok?_"

Before Cena could protest, the dial tone on the other end cut him off. _Great! Yet another fail added to the list..._ The air in his lungs grew thick from the myriad of negativity filling the room. At least Nikki wasn't with him for any of this, not that she would give a damn.

Cena rose to his feet with his travel bags in tow ready to leave this grim evening behind. The whispers of the wrestlers and production crew made his blood boil with rage as he hastily marched to his rental car. It was bad enough that he took it out on his dad. There was no need to rub anymore salt on an open wound.

"Hey, John!"

Speaking of which... "What the hell do you want, Rollins?"

"Whoa. Why the long face, bud?" Like a ton of bricks, the arm of The Authority's new golden sellout draped over his shoulders as he laughed with glee. "Even you gotta admit that the WWE was a mad house without The Authority."

Rollins's rambling dulled into incoherent mumbles as his glanced over to his Survivor Series teammates and Daniel Bryan. It was quite obvious that arguing his case with them would be futile, especially with Ziggler and Bryan in particular knowing full well what they went through. Or will be going through towards 2015.

"...And don't worry, John. We'll make sure that you get all the credit for doing the right thing. After all, we think that-"

"Do I look like I care what you think?" Cena heard all that he could stand. Shooing off Rollins's arm, he came nose to nose and glared into his eyes finding nothing but greed and cowardice. "DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK?!"

"Now, what you gonna do 'hero'?" Baring a Cheshire cat-like grin, Seth put his hands up welcoming whatever physical harm might come his way.

What could Cena do? Beating Seth Rollins's face into the ground won't send The Authority into exile again. Instead, he lowered his head and resumed his walk to the parking lot.

It's amazing how things can change in such a short amount of time. In the 10 plus years of his career, he's always found a way to _rise above hate_ no matter how strong. However after tonight, there could be no rising at all...

**A/N: Think that's how Cena felt after RAW? Happy New Year, guys! And I'll see ya on the other side! ^_^**


End file.
